super_saturn_gamerfandomcom-20200213-history
King Anubis
King Anubis is a minor villain in the manga and 1979 anime. In the extended manga, however, he is revamped with a new form, turning him into a major recurring threat. He is one of the few characters with a particularly powerful physical body, utilizing himself more than his stand to defeat his opponents. He is also one of the few notable Neptunian characters. His stand is [[『MR SANDMAN』|『'MR SANDMAN'』]]. Appearance King Anubis, like all Neptunians, is an anthropomorphic animal, with Anubis himself being particularly human in form other than his head. His particular visage is that of a black jackal. He is exceptionally tall at approximately 8 feet (based on comparisons to other characters). He is dressed in the traditional grab of "his people's greatest warriors." Synopsis In the 1979 anime's Tournament Arc, King Anubis is seen as a contestant. In the break room, he states that he entered the tournament to gain renown and to find strong warriors to recruit for his personal army. Soon after he reveals his story, he is sexually harassed by Lunar Driver in a scene played for laughs. In his first battle of the tournament, he is unfortunately met with Jonni Geram as his first opponent, who kills him within moments of the match starting. This is different in the manga, as the Tournament Arc does not take place. Instead, King Anubis challenges Jonni Geram personally with some already recruited warriors by his side. Jonni still defeats him instantly, however. Once he is defeated, his crew is seen running away. The extended manga plays off of this version. After his defeat and (seeming) death at the hands of Jonni, King Anubis' remains are taken by one of High Empress Celestia's Corpse Retrieval Units. Celestia had originally planned to harvest what remained of Anubis' stand juices, but upon being notified of how capable a fighter Anubis was, she instead had her royal scientists rebuild his body as a personal cyborg weapon. He then becomes a recurring character fighting against Saturn and his allies. Though the newly rebuilt Anubis (dubbed by fans as Mechanubis) serves under Celestia, his primary goal is to take revenge on Jonni for killing him and dissolving his personal army that he had been building over the course of his life. Abilities Physical superiority: King Anubis is exceptionally powerful even without his stand, and can even go toe-to-toe with enemy stands is he so wishes. His speed and strength dwarf those of the majority of his opponents. Mechanized body: In the extended manga, Anubis' abilities are enhanced upon becoming a cyborg. In addition, he is given multiple upgrades, such as Laser Points to blind his opponents and the power of flight. Trivia * Despite being a minor character in the manga and anime, he has gained a cult following for his charisma and fantastic physique. The manga creator is one of those fans, stating that bringing back Anubis was one of his primary reasons for extending the manga * King Anubis carves a personalized wood sculpture for each of his most loyal followers. Though they are remarkably shitty, his fans still appreciate the work put behind them * King Anubis has no official title of King. Rather, it is his first name, with Anubis being his last name Category:Characters